Talk:Dirty Harry
Confirmation This weapon is in Black Ops. In Zombies, when you are down with Quick Revive in single player, you are granted 'Mustang and Sally' pistols that do indeed shoot rifle grenade rounds. You can also upgrade the M1911 pistol and it becomes a dual wield Mustang and Sally combo. Also, the box art for Black Ops shows the character holding these two guns. 21:03, August 27, 2011 (UTC)Matt Is there confirmation that this weapon exists? PhantBat 22:51, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't believe so, I've never even heard of this weapon before. 23:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) I think I may have seen someone using it in nazi zombies Cod1 23:12, 24 March 2009 (UTC) This article seems like absolute hooplah. This needs confirmation, or will otherwise end up facing a VfD. 02:39, 31 March 2009 (UTC) There is a weapon file for the Holy Pistol. Its name is "colt_dirty_harry". Cod1 18:45, 10 March 2009 (UTC) That said, does this weapon exist on the ps3 and xbox360? Zaknafein77 00:49, 27 June 2009 (UTC) :I am fairly certain that this is the gun which you use when downed with the co-op cheap 'Suicide-King' activated. It does exist, but cannot be used while standing without the use of mods. (Gimme dosh 00:53, 27 June 2009 (UTC)) What I want to know is where the name "Holy Pistol" came from. It's simply called "Colt M1911" in-game, and is listed as "colt_dirty_harry" in the game files, so it seems to me someone just made the name up. --Keebalicious 07:10, September 20, 2009 (UTC) It's unsure where the Holy Pistol came from, but myself have used it before on the PC version. If you type "give all" in the console, the program will give you all the weapons avaliable and the Holy Pistol is given. The Holy Pistol is called Colt M1911 itself and looks exactly like a Colt M1911. But you hold it in a strange way. I could try to make a video to confirm that it's real if you want. DaWongShank 09:26, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :He knows that, what he wants to know is why the name "Holy Pistol". Now that I think about it, why is it called that here? 14:58, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :: No idea where the name "holy postol" came from. Someone must of simply conjured that name up when they created this page. Gimme dosh 11:56, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Epic. thou off all the call too duty's black ops will be a good one Note it says 'Colt M1911' as the weapon name in the bottom corner. actually, with the use of mods i got every weapon in cod waw on the xbox 360, including said holy pistol and cowbell gun, and when on der reise i have the pack a punched and the normal, which i found out you cannot pack a punch the walther-the good hacker Move Suggest we move this page to "Dirty Harry's Colt" or something such as that. Nowhere in-game does "Holy Pistol" appear. 00:01, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Either that or merge it with the M1911 page. - 00:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Added an AFD section. 00:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) agree with Scotland The Best Fall 50 cal. Talk? . 01:46, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Does exist -Play CoD5 PC -type /devmap nazi_zombie_prototype -type /give all -scroll a bit -It exists OR type /give and then that thing it said in the article (dirty_harry?) Last note: When viewed in third person, the shooter has the grenade-throwing animation. Gonna be a While... Now that we changed the name of the article, we need to find every single article that says Holy Pistol, and change it to M1911 (grenade variant), or you think we should keep everything how it is regardless of the name of the article? Name Instead of constantly renaming it, why don't we come to a consensus as to what it is named here? Its console name is colt_dirty_harry, yet we insist on calling it the "holy pistol". This needs to be cleared up. 20:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) However, we here at the CoD Wikia do not name the weapons by their console codenames, but by their inventory names. Otherwise, console players, or those who don't use the console, wouldn't be able to navigate the wiki, because we'd have pages named Tesla Gun, instead of Wunderwaffe DG-2, and sw357, instead of .357 magnum. The "Holy Pistol's" inventory name is Colt M1911, but it is a "special" M1911. A grenade launching variant of the M1911. I am sick of people who don't even bother to read the reason of why I keep renaming it. Holy Pistol is a name that somebody on the Wiki just made up, with no evidence to back up it. If it was like that, we'd be calling the AK-47 "God's Assault Rifle" and the Famas, the "No0b Pwnz0r lolololol." We need to call it what the name says, which is why I would like to call the page "Colt M1911 (Grenade Launching(or Launcher) Variant). PkedU2Fast 02:01, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Both the WaW and BO version of the M1911 shoots grenades while Pack-a-Punched. It is commonly known as the "Holy Pistol" by the community, and renaming it M1911 Grenade Launching Varient would be stupid since there are technicaly three versions of that gun. Just keep the name. CoaZTalk 02:09, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, the Wunderwaffe is commonly known among not only the CoD Wikia community but the entire CoD fanbase as the Wonder waffle, and the Desert Eagle is also known as the deagle, so you are saying we should we change those names those names too then? PkedU2Fast 02:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts. And the Wunderwaffe is commonly called the Wunderwaffe. I rarely hear someone call it the Wonder waffle. And the Desert Eagle is know as the Desert Eagle. "Deagle" is a short way of saying it. Technicaly, the Mystery Box page should be renamed "Treasure Chest" since that's what 3arc calls it in the tips before a Zombies match. But since it didn't have a name, the community gave it one. The same goes for Hellhounds. Since the Holy Pistol is called the M1911, but infact is alot different then the M1911, the community called it the Holy Pistol to help tell the difference. And, like I said before, if we call it M1911 Grenade Launcher Varient, we'd have to include the PaP'ed versions of pistol in the article too, since they shoot grenades. CoaZTalk 02:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) No we wouldn't have to, because there is no Pap'ed version of the "Holy Pistol." There is for the Colt M1911, is it is called the c1300-bia3tch, and info on that is located on the main page for the Colt M1911. The reason the "Holy Pistol" had its own page in the first place is because it cannot be found anywhere else in the game except thru the use of cheats. I also suggest deleting half of the page, the Black Ops part because there are NO pages devoted to a Pap'ed version of a gun, except for the Pack-a-punched-weapons page. The Black Ops version anyways is called Mustang and Sally. All pap'ed weapons are explained on the main page for the original weapon. We as an informational Wikia should not adhere to our own thoughts. If somebody uses the give all command in WaW and uses the pistol, and wants to find out more info on it on the Wikia, they will type Colt M1911, the inventory name. They will scroll down the main page and find "Holy Pistol" and will be misinformed because that is not the true name. Hellhound is an obvious name, and since there is no in-game name for them, that is a different story. But this pistol DOES in fact have an in-game name, the Colt M1911, and its console name, colt_dirty_harry. I say we have a vote for renaming thr page, maybe make a new template for renaming a page instead of somebody just renaming it without other's consent so we don't ever have this mess again. PkedU2Fast 02:39, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Your proposed name (M1911 Grenade Launching Variant) describes the c1300-bia3tch, Mustang and Sally and the Holy Pistol. That's what I've been saying. Come up with a better, name and it might ''be renamed. And "Hellhound" isn't a obvious name. "Zombie Dog" is an obvious name. CoaZTalk 02:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps we should call it the "Dirty Harry" after its console name. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 03:19, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Black Ops Console Name What is its console name in ''Black Ops? The article only has the World at War version's console name. [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 16:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) It's not actually in Black Ops. It's only the Mustang and Sally, and there isn't a single (non-dual-wielded) version of it, I think. I've checked in-game, but it could be in the deep, hidden files. 04:51, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Did you type the giveall command like the article says? [[User:Poketape|'Poketape']] Talk 20:26, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Dirty Harry Since when has it been called Dirty Harry? I remember it being ONLY the Holy Pistol. [[User:Thereisacow1337|'Thereisacow1337']] [[User talk:Thereisacow1337|'Talk with me about cows']] The file name is "colt_dirty_harry". Hence the name "Dirty Harry". As for Holy Pistol, it was just made uo up when the page was created. Youcannotstopme 22:00, September 2, 2011 (UTC)